bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge Ramirez
Jorge is a main character in BUNK'D. He is a camper who has a propensity for telling fibs and is a good friend of Zuri. He is a young Hispanic boy who is Ravi's friend. It is possible that he was abducted by aliens. Jorge is a notorious fibber with lots of energy. He talks a lot and is a bit hyper. He becomes friends with Ravi, but sometimes puts him in uncomfortable and sometimes dangerous situations. The other campers don’t like how often he tells lies, but are generally nice to him. Jorge is portrayed by Nathan Arenas. Biography Jorge is from Denver, Colorado. He has a baby sister, a mother, a father, a grandma and a grandpa, and a crazy aunt. They are all blonde, except for him. They often fought with each other and his mom cooks terribly. Jorge then wanted to attend Camp Kikiwaka, where he met Ravi, Xander, Emma, Lou, and Tiffany. History In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Jorge is first seen coming into the Grizzly's cabin and sets his stuff on Ravi's bunk. He reveals to Ravi that he once had a 23 minute fart, why the aliens adopted him, and how they invited him to brunch. Outside the next day, he was teasing Ravi for ruining the cabins' reputation and embarrassing men in general. Inside, at night, he was playing pool with Xander and Ravi. He cheated by pushing the table, and calls Ravi a buzzkill. In the woods, he was the one who first mentions that he saw something scary. When the creature approaches, he hugged Tiffany. On the tree, he yelled in Spanish that he doesn't want to die because he is so close to puberty. He followed Emma's plan and scared the creature away by farting. Gladys then reveals tat Jorge left a number two in the canoe, and he claims that the signs are really confusing. At the campfire, after enjoying Xander's song, he and Ravi were melting marshmallows. In Gone Girl, he teams up with Zuri once learning that candy had been banned from camp due to Gladys losing a guy. He also had to go to "the hole" due to him making a rude comment about Gladys. When Tiffany is obsessed over candy, he shows his caring side and quits the candy business for good. By quitting, he also learned that he will not taste anything sweet in the camp again, but he made his decision. When caught by Gladys, he impersonates Ravi, but he also covered for Zuri. At the end of the episode, they broke Tiffany's candy obsession, but she is now obsessed with video games. Therefore, making easy for her to get into a new addiction, or habit. Personality Very energetic, overly talkative character, and might have a tad bit of attention deficit disorder. Often tells lies, and that trait does not sit well with the other campers. He is infamous for having the worst smelling farts in camp. Physical Appearance He has glasses and curly hair. Jorge has tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to be the smallest out of all the characters. Quotes Jorge/Quotes|Season 1 Trivia *He bears many similarities to Luke from Jessie and Woody from Suite Life. *He didn't finish reading the title of the "Cat in the Hat". and he said his motto is "Don't Read." *He says his family, parents, grandparents, aunt, and sister are all blonde, so how he got his black curly hair is unknown. He may be adopted, or have a black haired ancestor that carried the gene to him. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Campers Category:Kids